A Countdown To 50
by Carbuncle
Summary: Cloud and Tifa try to revive Aeris. My 50th fic.


FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I'M NOT THE KINDA GUY THAT MAKES A BIG DEAL ABOUT MY 50TH FIC, BUT... ... ... WHOO-HOO! MY 50TH FIC IS HERE! THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY STUFF SINCE I'VE STARTED WRITING HERE. THERE ARE SO MANY THAT LOVE MY STUFF, AND I COULDN'T POSSIBLY MENTION YOU ALL, BUT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I ALSO KNOW THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE MY STUFF, BUT I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT THEM. SOME SAD NEWS THOUGH (MAYBE) BECAUSE THIS COULD BE ONE OF THE LAST COUNTDOWN FICS. I MIGHT DECIDE TO MOVE ONTO SOME NEW FFVII WORK; WRITTEN IN THE STYLE OF MY RECENT FFVIII ONES. SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THAT. GEEZ, I'M GOING ON AND ON AGAIN... ENJOY MY 50TH FIC!  
  
A Countdown To 50  
  
"Well, we did it, everyone!", said Cloud. "We stopped Meteor and saved the planet. And Sephiroth is dead too. I think we can begin to feel very proud of ourselves, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm so damn glad everythin' is back to normal!", laughed Barrett.  
  
"Gee, for a second there I thought we'd all get wiped out by the Lifestream...", Cait Sith sighed.  
  
"Are you kiddin'?!", chuckled Cid. "I knew we'd be okay!"  
  
"Yes, and we have *her* to thank for it.", Tifa smiled.  
  
The whole party had just saved the planet from Meteor, with a little help from the Lifestream, and their dead friend; Aeris Gainsborough. They all stared out the window of the Highwind with pride.  
  
"We may have saved the planet, but look at what happened to Midgar.", Red XIII flinched. "It'll take forever to repair it."  
  
"Doncha worry none!", smirked Cait Sith. "I'm sure they'll sort it out!"  
  
"Cait Sith, didn't you say that you got some people to take refuge in the Slums?", wondered Cloud.  
  
"Oh yeah, I better go fetch 'em out! Cid, can ya drop me off?"  
  
"Sure!", yelled Cid. "I wouldn't mind gettin' a look in on the action myself!"  
  
Cid took the Highwind down to earth and docked safely outside Midgar. Barrett, Cait Sith, Cid and Red XIII all hopped off, leaving Cloud and Tifa alone on the ship. (Where are Yuffie and Vincent? Only Squaresoft know for sure!)  
  
"Aren't you going out to take a look, Cloud?", asked Tifa.  
  
"...She did it, Tifa. She saved us all. I don't think we can ever repay her enough."  
  
"You're talking about Aeris?"  
  
"Yeah... She died for the planet, and did what she had to do. Now I understand why she went off like that before."  
  
"I'll miss her too, Cloud. But we have to move on."  
  
"Maybe... but maybe we don't wanna move on."  
  
"Cloud, what are you saying?"  
  
"Tifa... I-I want to revive Aeris.", Cloud just bloated it out all of a sudden.  
  
"W-What?!", Tifa exclaimed.  
  
"We're going to find a way to revive her! There must be a way! I mean, I've heard so many rumors. Perhaps if we master all our Revive Materia..."  
  
"Cloud, you're not thinking straight. It isn't possible to bring the dead back to life."  
  
"Oh no? You're so wrong, Tifa. You're so wrong."  
  
"Then how are we going to be able to do it?"  
  
"Easy! We'll go speak with the weird man in the pipe."  
  
"Man in the pipe...?"  
  
Cloud ran out of the Highwind before Tifa could even blink. She followed him into the wrecked, run down city of Midgar. She finally caught up with him in the Sector 5 Slums.  
  
"What took you so long?", joked Cloud.  
  
"Cloud, you're insane. We could have done anything you wanted on that big old airship all on our own, and you choose to run away into Midgar.", Tifa grumbled.  
  
"C'mon, help me look for the man in the pipe!"  
  
"Uh, did you try looking in the pipe over there?"  
  
Cloud and Tifa ran into the old rusty pipe where the weird man once lived. Surprisingly, he was still there.  
  
"The man in the pipe!", Cloud coughed.  
  
"Ooooh! Aaaahhh!", mumbled the man.  
  
"What?", questioned Tifa.  
  
"Ooooh! Aaaahhh!"  
  
"Tifa, this guy are sick. Aeris introduced us when we first met. I think he could be the answer to reviving her."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, just trust me!", replied Cloud. "Excuse us, Mister Man in the Pipe..."  
  
"Ooooh? Aaaahhh?"  
  
"Um, can-you-revive-dead-people?"  
  
"Ooooh? Aaaahhh?"  
  
"Uh, dead-people. Can-you-bring-them-back-to-life?"  
  
"Ooooh! Aaaahhh!"  
  
"Yeah, so can you?"  
  
"Ooooh! Yes, I certainly can! Aaaahhh!"  
  
"Wow! He talked!", Tifa jumped back in surprise. "Cloud, ask him about the revive process!"  
  
"Ooooh! Revive process? Aaaahhh!"  
  
"Yeah, our friend was killed and we wanna bring her back to life. Can you help us?", Cloud asked.  
  
"Ooooh! Haven't done it in a while, but I can certainly try. Aaaahhh!"  
  
"Great! Tifa, we're gonna see Aeris again!"  
  
"Ooooh! Aeris?! Aeris Gainsborough?! She died?! Aaaahhh!"  
  
"Yeah, but you can bring her back, right?"  
  
"Ooooh! Certainly! I loved that girl! Aaaahhh!"  
  
Later that night, Cloud and Tifa took the man in the pipe over to the City of the Ancients, where Aeris had been buried. He stood next to the pond, and chanted a strange melody. Suddenly, the body of Aeris Gainsborough shot out from the water, and landed safely on the solid ground.  
  
"Oh my God! He revived Aeris!", screamed Tifa.  
  
"You're the best!", yelled Cloud.  
  
"Woah, am I alive?!", exclaimed Aeris. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Ooooh! Don't thank me! Thank Carbuncle! Aaaahhh!"  
  
"Who?", Aeris stuttered.  
  
"Ooooh! Nevermind! Thank me! Aaaahhh!"  
  
THE END__________ 


End file.
